


Unethical

by blueprint_0



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Complete, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pubic Hair, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint_0/pseuds/blueprint_0
Summary: You’re a counselor in Texas who specializes in relationship and family issues. Jared Padalecki has been your client for about a year. Your professional relationship with him has been going really well, until he asks you out. Kinda a fluffy one-shot :)
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jared Padalecki/You
Kudos: 24





	Unethical

**Author's Note:**

> I was never one to follow celebrities… Until about a year ago… I still don’t know much. But I read this [Tumblr post](https://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/190059446563/they-have-nannies-and-jared-at-least-i-dont-think) and my minimal following of the SPN cast, along with my thoughts on certain posts, clicked into place. A specific IG post is mentioned in this fanfic, so I’m linking it [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6zFTigHiV6/?igshid=1xhu5uut4cihs) for anyone who's wondering exactly what I’m referring to. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish the absolute best for every member of the SPN family; Health, happiness, and love! I hope NONE of this is true. This is my first RPF fanfic, I haven’t read too many of them, so I’m not sure if there’s a certain etiquette I should use when writing about _real_ people. This is also my first you/reader fanfic… I’m not sure if it’s relatable or general enough :/ 
> 
> In conclusion, I’m very uncertain about this fanfic.
> 
> If you also happen to be reading my TWD fanfic, that is still in the works! The idea for this story literally popped in my head yesterday morning (around 10:00am) and later in the day had a few hours to type this up. 
> 
> Hope it’s ok!

“Good afternoon, Jared. How was your New Years?” you say as Jared Padalecki sits across from you. The two of you are in the modest office space you rent outside of Austin in Lost Creek, Texas.

“It was pretty good, Y/N, thank you. And how was yours?” he asks, always polite and appreciative. It’s one of the reasons he’s your favorite client.

“It was a wonderful break, I traveled home to spend time with my family. And you also traveled?” you ask, hinting at Gen’s Instagram posts of the family skiing in Utah.

It was no secret that you’re a Supernatural fan who has been following most of the cast on social media long before you became Jared’s counselor.

A little over a year ago, his assistant met with you under the guise of being someone who was seeking counseling. You thought the meeting was a bit odd, with many questions about confidentiality and privacy while she seemed to fish for information on your other clients. When all her questions were answered accurately, but without revealing any sensitive information, you learned later on that you’d passed her test. The next day she called and informed you of the situation and asked if you would be willing to be Jared Padalecki’s counselor.

After quickly agreeing (how could you say no??) you scheduled an intake appointment. Part of you didn’t believe this was real. But a week later, you realized it was true when Jared Padalecki walked into your office.

You were upfront and honest that you’re a fan of his, since you’ve watched Supernatural for years and you admire his work in mental health advocacy. You offered to unfollow him, his wife, and co-stars on social media. However, Jared declined. He actually felt like it may be helpful if you kept up with his social media, as drama from those platforms was something he anticipated talking about.

You’re unsurprised when he huffs a strained laugh, “Yeah, we traveled a bit, had some fun, but…”

He’s always guarded when the session begins. He never dives into his feelings right away. You have to ease him into it.

You were surprised, in the beginning, that a celebrity wanted you to be their counselor. Your usual population was working/middle-class individuals and couples. Celebrities and high-income people prefer to see counselors who only serve _their_ population. You couldn’t blame them, as they had different concerns and needs than others. Afterall, counselors listed their population specialties on their website and any other advertisements. Some were best suited for individuals with childhood trauma, military veterans, and bereavement, to name a few.

Your specialty is relationship and family issues. It’s important to you that you keep your session prices as low as possible, so you’ve also been running your own swim lesson business alongside your counseling business. You are hired by high-income parents for private swim lessons with their kids. This has been a huge success for a number of reasons. One, you travel to their home (since they are wealthy enough to have a pool on their property). Two, with your career in counseling, they feel a level of trust that you will keep all of their personal information private. And three, you aren’t perceived as a “threat” to the women in the household. You always wear a one-piece swimsuit and shorts. While not bad to look at, you can’t compete with women who can afford personal trainers, unlimited gym time, cosmetic touch-ups, laser hair removal, and plastic surgery. It’s been nearly a decade since you graduated college, where you finished a whopping (and exhausting) 13 years of competitive, year-round swimming. You don’t want to spend the rest of your life as an athlete, so even though you’re still in good shape, you simply don’t have the figure you once had. Or the figure that these wives are able to maintain.

You can only assume that this combination of networking and experience led Jared’s assistant to you. And you’re happy to be here. Even though you can never tell anyone that you know Jared Padalecki, it’s still something that brings you joy.

“But what?” you prompt him to continue his thought.

He’s opened up to you substantially in your time together (through weekly in-person sessions when he’s home and Zoom video sessions when he’s not). Jared’s undoubtedly burdened by his mental health, something you can relate to, as your own struggles inspired you to help others (although your clients don’t know that). He has a lot of guilt and shame on his shoulders that he needs help processing.

Although you’re basically in love with him, you “turn on” your unbiased counselor persona with Jared, as you do with all of your clients. He has a difficult time with his marriage to Gen. Jared loves her and their children, but he often wonders if they married too soon, if they’re not really compatible. He often reflects on how he felt seeing Jensen and Daneel happily married, and how much he wanted a life like theirs. So he proposed to the woman he loved and hoped it would work out the same.

But it didn’t.

“We keep up the appearances, for the kids and the media, but the kids are really starting to figure it out. And I know fans are too, the ones who _really_ pay attention, ya know? I feel like I’m letting them down.”

You nod your head, “Can you tell me more about the vacation? What made you feel this way?”

“It feels dumb to say it out loud. But I posted a New Year’s pic and tagged Gen in it… Then she untagged herself. I know it wasn’t a professional or particularly flattering picture, but it captured a really happy moment for me. I don’t feel like we appreciate the same things. What makes one of us happy makes the other unhappy. How are we supposed to work around that?”

“Did you ask her why she untagged herself?”

“No,” Jared admitted, shoulders hunched.

While not official, Jared and Gen have considered themselves “separated” since before you met him. It’s complicated and messy.

“Did you two have sex over the vacation?”

If you didn’t have the strong professional relationship that you have with Jared, you certainly wouldn’t ask such a question. You always let the clients bring this up, if they wish to. After six months, Jared finally opened up about their sex life. You felt proud of him for being honest, since sex is an important part of relationships and marriage.

“I… tried with her. She was receptive at first, but changed her mind before we actually… did it. That hurt a lot. I couldn’t look her in the eye for a few days after.”

Both Jared and Gen have given into temptation during their marriage and had affairs. With so much anxiety and insecurity between them, Jared rarely expressed efforts towards fixing things nowadays, just maintaining a co-parenting relationship.

“I’m sorry to hear that. What made you want to try? Can you describe that night?”

Jared and Gen hadn’t successfully had sex in months. While you didn’t know about Gen’s life, you knew Jared hadn’t been with anyone else during this time.

“It was morning, actually. The kids fell asleep with Gen the night before. I got them all up quietly so she could sleep in a bit. I made breakfast with them until our nanny arrived for the day. The few days we were together, as a family, had felt _really nice_. I don’t know, maybe because of that I decided to go back to Gen’s room and… Well, I tried to initiate things, like I said. We kissed and stuff but then she pulled away before any more could happen.”

Even though the silence was a bit uncomfortable, you let a beat or two pass before responding.

“What happened next?” you ask.

“She just said she couldn’t do it. So she got up and dressed for the day. I went back to the kitchen with the kids and our nanny,” he says, looking down and wringing his hands in his lap. He took a deep breath before continuing, “We went along with our plans for the day, but we kept our distance from each other. And that was that.”

“Why do you think she decided to do that?”

The rest of the session went along the same pace. While pretty uncomfortable at times, Jared showed less tension towards the end than when he’d walked in the room. Even though all the problems weren’t magically solved by the counseling sessions, it was still helpful to unload the burden of all his thoughts and feelings, along with an unbiased perspective.

With about five minutes left, you open your laptop to check your calendar for his next session. As you pull everything up, Jared comments, “I hope this is ok, but I found your Instagram and I just wanted to say that you have a beautiful family.”

Your breath catches knowing that Jared Padalecki had taken time out of his day to look you up. Your social media accounts have long-since been purged of anything embarrassing or untasteful (not that it had been too bad to begin with). Most of your accounts have “friends only” privacy settings, but you keep some things public. Mostly posts of your cat, travels, and family.

“Thank you! You must be referring to my nieces,” you say, smiling fondly. You don’t have any personal affects in your office, as the focus is meant to be on your _client’s family_ , not yours.

“Oh, it looks like they really love you, I thought they were your kids.”

Along with avoiding personal stuff for professional reasons, you also have had criticism (from people who’ve never had a counseling session with you) for counseling married couples and families when you don’t have a spouse or child of your own. You have the education and professional experience to do your job very well. Furthermore, all the trauma counselors you know are never criticized for not experiencing childhood trauma themselves so…

“Thank you, we are all very close,” you answer simply.

Finally, everything is pulled up for Jared’s file and schedule. “I have you down for next week, Thursday the ninth at 1:30pm?”

Jared pulls out his phone to check and confirms the appointment worked for him. “Y/N, I’m sorry to ask, I know I shouldn’t, given the nature of our relationship. But I’ve been feeling lately like I want to… I don’t know, get a cup of coffee with you… or something. I’d like to get to know you better.”

Now you really struggle to breathe. This can’t be happening. “Oh,” you say slowly, giving yourself time to think. Of course you can’t meet a client outside of a scheduled appointment while you’re providing treatment. Former clients have called you months, even years, after treatment to meet for lunch or coffee; Just to catch up and let you know how they’re doing. But this… This has never happened before. “That is very kind of you, and I appreciate the gesture. But it’s not something I’m able to do with a current client.”

“I understand,” Jared says quickly. Then he chuckles uncomfortably, “I just want you to know how much you’ve helped me, I guess.”

“You’re very sweet, thank you, I’m happy to help,” you say, smiling kindly before getting up to open your office door for him.

“Alright, see you on the ninth then,” Jared says standing to leave. You’re still at the door holding the handle when he stops in front of you. It feels like your heart has stopped too.

Sitting across from each other, Jared feels like your average client. But standing right next to his 6’4” frame has you deviously thinking, _‘How the fuck could Gen ever turn down this man?’_

Jared places his hand on your shoulder and smiles down at you. It’s not that you’re short, you’re actually taller than most women at 5’10” but you already know that Jared’s able to make his 6-foot co-stars, somehow, look short.

He gives your shoulder a pat, which feels like a _‘thank you’_ and then leaves.

You don’t breathe until he’s turned the corner down the hall. Only then do you also notice your hands shaking just the tiniest bit.

* * *

Several hours later, you’ve seen two more clients, entered all your notes, and you’re finally home. Your nightly routine is often interrupted with bings from your personal phone, but tonight you hear you’re work phone ding.

Since this is such an odd occurrence, you pull it off the charger to check. Your work phone is only used for calling and texting clients about scheduling appointments.

> 7:15pm JP: I’m sorry about today, I hope I didn’t make things weird.

You stare at Jared’s text for a long time before putting the phone down and continuing your routine. You need time to think about this.

An hour later, you’ve thought of every possible response you could send back. You climb into bed and pick up your work phone again.

> 8:17pm Y/N: Don’t worry, things aren’t weird. It’s normal for clients to appreciate having someone to talk to. Like I said, I’m happy to help.
> 
> 8:19pm JP: But it’s more than that.
> 
> 8:20pm JP: I like you.
> 
> 8:20pm JP: Fuck, I’m sorry.

You can’t believe this is real. You restart your phone. You don’t know how this would change anything. But you do it anyway.

You don’t know how to respond. There’s so much wrong with the situation. He’s a client. It’s unethical. He’s married. He’s way out of your league.

> 8:25pm Y/N: Let’s talk next week, ok?
> 
> 8:30pm JP: Ok.

* * *

Thursday arrives too fast for you. You spent some time going through your old textbooks for advice on how to handle this situation.

Jared is at your office 10 minutes before his appointment. He looks just as anxious as you feel.

“Hey Jared, come in,” you greet him.

He sits gingerly in his usual seat. You look at him and all you can think is how gorgeous he is. But you know that he’s just confusing his feelings of appreciation with potentially romantic feelings.

“Hi Y/N, how’s your day,” he asks, as polite as ever.

“It’s going well, thank you.” You take a deep breath before jumping into this, “I hate to say this, but I don’t think I should continue being your counselor. You need someone who you can honestly and openly talk to without any complicated feelings. I’ve made a list of referrals for you. They’re other counselors who run their practice similar to mine. I’m happy to help you set up an intake appointment and share your records if you’d like.”

Jared blinks at the paper you’re handing him. When he doesn’t take it, you set it down on the coffee table between you two.

“So you won’t be my counselor anymore?” he finally asks.

It feels like your heart is breaking. “No, I’m sorry Jared. It would be unethical for me to continue being your counselor. But I really want to help you transition to a new counselor. You’re doing so well with talk therapy, I’d hate to see you discontinue this kind of treatment before you’re ready.”

You worry that those comments are out-of-line and bite your lip to stop talking.

“Ok, but if you’re not my counselor, I can ask you out, right?”

You really can’t help but chuckle, “Jared, you’re married. And even though I know you very well, you don’t know a lot about me. I don’t think anything would come out of us going on a date…”

He looks hurt, but finally picks up the paper and folds it up to put in his pocket. “You know things aren’t working out with Gen. Can’t you give me a chance?”

In what universe is Jared Padalecki trying convince _you_ to go out with _him_?

You already know all the things that could, and likely will, go wrong if you do this. But you cave anyway.

“Alright, one coffee, that’s all I’m agree to right now.”

* * *

You give Jared your personal number and you both delete the work texts, calls, and contact.

It turns out, a date with Jared Padalecki can’t be in public. You already knew this, but you’re still struggling to connect his life with yours, in any way beyond a counselor/client relationship. On Sunday mid-morning, Jared goes to the coffee shop drive-thru for your orders and goes to your apartment.

_Your fucking apartment._

He arrives in jeans and a hoodie pulled over his head. Once he’s inside and sets the coffee down, he pulls off his hoodie and fixes his hair. He’s wearing a polo shirt like this is a real date and it looks so damn good on him.

It’s very difficult keeping yourself from falling into “unbiased counselor persona” when you’re having a conversation with Jared. But he continuously loops the conversation back to you. Maybe he knows the focus needs to be off himself to break the habit, or maybe he really wants to know all these things about you. Maybe both.

The two of you talk and laugh for a couple hours. Your cat comes out to investigate the new guest. You almost melt to the floor when she settles on his lap, purring away while he pets her between the ears.

“I better get going,” Jared says with a sigh, glancing at his watch. You pick up your cat to save him the offense of moving her. She glares at you and wiggles from your grasp to saunter back into your bedroom.

“This was nice,” you admit, shyly.

“Yeah, it was,” Jared says reaching out to take your hand. You watch, mesmerized as he kissed the top of your hand.

His lips linger and his eyes never leave yours. Seeing your reaction, he pulls you in for a real kiss.

You don’t move. You honestly can’t.

Jared doesn’t seem to mind as he smiles against your lips, running a hand over your hair and kissing you again.

You finally get on board with what’s happening and kiss him back. His facial hair is long enough to be soft against your face. His lips feel electric against your own.

All too soon, the kiss is ending as quickly as it begun.

“Text me when you wanna hang out again, ok?” he says, officially putting the ball in your court as to whether or not _this_ continues.

“Yeah, ok,” you reply weakly.

Jared pulls his hoodie back on, “Bye Y/N.”

* * *

The two of you text back and forth for several days. You’re very pleased when Jared informs you that his assistant has found a new counselor for him and they’ve scheduled the first appointment for the following week.

After a lot of consideration, you realize that you can’t let Jared go without trying. The potential heartbreak is, somehow, worth another chance to see Jared, hold his hand, kiss him, and whatever else that may happen between you two.

You try planning a second date, but your schedules haven’t aligned yet. You’re content with texting and the occasional phone call in the meantime.

* * *

On Saturday night you’re home, binge-watching Legacies, when there’s a knock on your door at 11:40pm. Weird.

You look through the peephole and see Jared. You open the door, “Jared, what are you doing here?”

He steps inside quickly, probably not wanting to be seen by any onlookers. It stings, even though you understand.

“Had my driver drop me off at a restaurant nearby, had a couple drinks, then I walked here,” he says, like it was a normal thing to do.

You study him carefully. He’s not drunk, but it’s obvious he’s, indeed, had a couple drinks.

“Why are you here?”

“Gen and I were supposed to have a movie night with the kids, but she’s coming down with a cold, so we canceled. I got the kids into bed, but then… I dunno, I wanted to see you.”

Your gut twists at the mention of his family. The family you’re keeping him from.

“Hey,” he says, seeing your immediate anguish. “Don’t worry, it’s not… I know it’s complicated, but we’ll figure this out, I promise. Besides, I called our nanny to spend the night as soon as Gen said she wasn’t feeling well anyway. Everyone’s fine. Can we just spend some time together?”

Jared strokes your cheek with his thumb, threading his fingers in your hair. You suddenly remember that you’re wearing an old tshirt and sweatpants… Plus, you’ve been laying in bed for the last three hours. And it’s the first time he’s seeing you without make up.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers before capturing your lips in his.

The insanity of the situation is what makes you think ‘ _fuck it_ ,’ and just go for it. You kiss him deeper as he grips your hair in one hand and your hip in the other. He steps closer so your bodies are pressed against each other. You wrap your arms around him and truly feel how solid and amazing his body is.

You kiss until you’re lightheaded. You gasp against his lips when you can’t take it anymore and he moves his kisses along your cheek to your ear. These kisses make you tremble against him.

“Y/N, I want you, _please_.”

It would be impossible for you to say _‘no’_ in that moment, even if you wanted to. But you don’t. “Yes,” you say, meaning it with every atom of your being.

You pull him to your bedroom and quickly move your laptop, cat (another glare from her), and other random items off your bed. You feel so unsexy in your sweatpants that you take them off without preamble, leaving you in plain white underwear and tshirt with no bra.

Jared is kneeling on your bed, watching you. Everything he’s said, how he’s treated you, it all feels like a dream. But you’re still very anxious right now about whether or not Jared really likes you, all of you.

“I should tell you,” you clear your throat awkwardly. “I don’t shave, down there. It’s… we can do other things if it’s not your preference…”

Jared’s jaw drops for a moment and you feel like you could die on the spot. He snaps his mouth closed and smiles, dimples popping beneath his facial hair.

“Y/N, I think you’re perfect for me.”

Now it’s your turn for your jaw to drop.

Jared laughs so fucking beautifully, “Please come here and _try_ to stop worrying. I like you a lot and the more I know about you the more irresistible you are to me.”

What else can you do? You jump on the bed to kiss him and feel him and you’ve never been so aroused and wet in your life.

Jared rolls you back so he can hover over you. He kisses down your neck, then sits up to take his shirt off. You’re too busy trying not to drool at the sight of his torso to notice he’s lightly tugging your shirt up in an effort to take it off.

“Oh!” you laugh in surprise. You sit up and throw your shirt off before reaching for Jared’s belt to get his pants off.

“Wait,” Jared whispers and your fingers stop immediately. He pushes you back against the bed and leans down to kiss, lick, and bite your breasts and nipples. The one that’s not in his mouth is gripped in his huge hands, easily filling his palm entirely, even though they aren’t _that_ small. His hands are just _that_ big.

You moan and shiver under his ministrations, unable to keep still. You wrap your legs around his waist and push against him. The friction to your clothed clit is a relief. You feel his arousal growing beneath his jeans and desperately wish there were no barriers between you.

“Please Jared, _god_ , please,” you beg.

He gives your breasts one more squeeze before letting go to sit up and undo his pants. He smirks down at you as he intentionally moves slowly from his belt, to the button, to the zipper, to pulling them down.

You can’t help but whine in frustration, which seems to be his goal in teasing you as he smiles wide in response. “ _Jared_ ,” you whimper.

“You wanna see it, Y/N? Want me inside of you?”

“Fuck yes, please,” you buck your hips to urge him on, panties uncomfortably wet at this point.

“You sure you can handle this big cock?” he says, rubbing his hand over the outline of his length.

You nod your head and moan desperately.

Jared finally takes pity on you. He pulls down his underwear and jeans far enough to release his dick.

The sight makes you yelp, as you’ve never seen a man as large as Jared. You can’t help but stare in wonder as you reach out to feel it heavy against your hand, giving it a few tentative strokes. It’s easily 9 inches, maybe a bit more.

His head tilts back as you continue to stroke him. You know how long it’s been since anyone has touched him and you admitted on your first date that you haven’t been with anyone either in a few months.

You let go of him to take off your panties. He also adjusts to pull the rest of his clothes off. When he turns back around he sees your bush. Jared moans and bites his lip. It’s so fucking sexy.

“I have to taste you first,” he mumbles. You are happy to oblige, pulling yourself closer to the headboard and spreading your legs. Normally, this would work for a man to lay on his stomach to eat you out. But Jared chuckles, “I’m too tall for that, you gotta come to the edge of the bed.”

You’re confused, until Jared kneels by the foot of the bed. Then you’re moving quickly to lay near the edge with his head between your legs. He takes each thigh in his hands and lifts your legs up and apart. His hold is strong and you admire his forearms flexing.

Then there are no more thoughts as he leans in to lick your slit. You dig your hands in his hair and cry out.

He laps at your entrance, groaning at the taste of your juices leaking. Jared moves back up to your clit and flicks it with his tongue a few times to watch your reaction. It’s overwhelming you and you don’t think it will take much more until you cum…

Jared closes his eyes like he’s savoring you as he closes his lips around your slit and assaults your clit with his tongue flat.

You can’t help your body twisting and your chest heaving, but he holds you still by your thighs. When your hips buck too much for him to keep his rhythm, Jared slides his hands to your hips and holds you down on the bed.

This lets the coil inside of you tighten and tighten. You can’t control your fingers in his hair, holding on tight so he won’t stop. You can’t control the noises or endless stream of ‘god, yes, Jared,’ spilling from your lips.

When he opens his eyes and looks up at you, his beautiful hazel eyes and god-like face, that’s when you cum like you never have before. You pant and cry out as your walls contract and release over and over and over again.

After several seconds he finally let’s go of your pulsing clit to lick into your entrance, tasting your cum and feeling your walls squeeze his tongue.

Jared doesn’t give you enough time to calm down much from the orgasm. He jumps up and pulls you back to the headboard, seemingly effortlessly. From there he places you how he wants and positions his cock at your still-pulsing entrance.

“Mmm Y/N, you taste so good,” he says before kissing you. His lips and chin are covered in your essence and you taste it, moaning into his mouth.

You feel the head of his cock sliding in. It feels huge and a small part of you wonders if you _really_ are ready for this.

Jared goes slow, stopping every half-inch or so to kiss your lips, cheeks, forehead, ears, and neck.

“I’m all the way in, Y/N,” he informs you in a strained voice. You feel completely full and it’s like you’re in heaven.

You nod your head so he knows it’s ok to continue. He starts out with shallow thrusts, moving as minimally as possible while you adjust. You reach up and tuck loose strands of hair behind his ears, run your fingers over his skin, across tight muscles and through thick body hair.

His thrusts become longer and deeper. You lightly cry out every time he pushes back in. You bring your fist up to bite into it so you don’t get a noise complaint from your neighbors. Jared chuckles above you, “No sense in holding back now.” He takes your wrist and pins it above your head, “But you can bite me if you want.”

So you do. As he picks up the pace you bite his shoulder, tasting his sweaty skin. It’s intoxicating.

“I’m close,” he gasps out, pounding it you.

“Yes… inside… IUD,” you manage to say between thrusts. Jared throws his head back and releases the sexiest moan you’ve ever heard as he cums inside of you.

You quickly reach down and only rub your clit a few times before you’re cumming again.

Jared makes a choked off noise as he feels your orgasm around his dick. He lays against you, keeping some of his weight off you by bracing against the bed.

You tap his shoulder blade. “It’s ok,” you whisper.

He gradually releases his full weight on you, and you can’t deny that his muscle mass is very heavy. You struggle a little, but you can breathe well enough to know you won’t pass out. It would be worth it though, just to feel _Jared Padalecki’s_ hot, sweaty, naked, and utterly blissed out body consuming yours.

When you really begin to struggle breathing, he rolls off of you. You’re a little disappointed until he pulls you in to rest your head against his chest. His arms around you. His breaths and heartbeat against your cheek. His body hair tickling your nose.

You want to say something, but you can’t find the right words.

“Y/N that was… amazing. I’m crazy about you and I really want this to work. I need you to know that.”

You stroke his abs and chest, pondering this for a minute. “Why me?”

The rumble of his laugh feels even more magical from this angle. “You’re smart, kind, understanding. And you’re sexiness is natural, effortless. You have your own life and your priorities straight. Any man would be lucky to have you and I’m selfishly happy that you’re single so I can have a shot at being that man.”

You’re overwhelmed and _so in love_ with this man. You pray to whatever deity in existence that you can work this out so you can be with the man of your dreams and, somehow, make him equally as happy.


End file.
